Doctor Nitrus Brio
Doctor Nitrus Brio (also known as N. Brio) is an evil scientist who originally debuted in Crash Bandicoot as Doctor Neo Cortex's righthand man and partner until he became fend up with Cortex and no longer affiliated himself with him. However, N. Brio later teams up with Cortex again in Crash: Mind Over Mutant and helps him betray Uka Uka. Appearances Crash Bandicoot In Crash Bandicoot, N. Brio served as Cortex's righthand man. As Cortex is preparing to brainwash Crash Bandicoot, N. Brio warns Cortex that the Cortex Vortex is not ready yet which Cortex ignores. N. Brio is later fought inside his laboratory in Castle Cortex on Cortex Island. He attacks by throwing chemicals at Crash, some of which creates blob-like creatures. Once his health is low, Brio drinks one of his chemicals which turns him into a gigantic, muscular, green monster. His method of attack becomes charging at Crash which Crash avoids by jumping onto his head which in turn damages him. After Cortex's defeat, N. Brio ditches Cortex due to Cortex taking the credit for his inventions such as the Evolvo-Ray. In the 100% ending, it is stated that after Cortex's defeat that N. Brio "rediscovered his first love: tending bar". Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, N. Brio contacts Crash via a hologram in the Warp Room where he tells Crash to collect the Gems instead of the Crystals as they will truly help save the world. Brio also states that if Crash does not comply and continues to seek the Crystals then he will send his minions to stop him. After Cortex's defeat and collecting all the Gems, N. Brio uses them to power his laser that will destroy Cortex's space station and Cortex Vortex. He gives Crash the honors of turning it on which blasts the space station and causes it to plummet to Earth. Crash Bash In Crash Bash, N. Brio is summoned by Uka Uka to serve on the side of evil in order to fight against Aku Aku's side of good to determine which side reigns supreme. Similar to Cortex, he uses a blue ray gun to stun his opponents. He is also the champion of the Crate Crush levels. Crash Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity, N. Brio teams up with Doctor Nefarious Tropy when they hear of the Evil Twins' treasure. After Crash causes N. Gin's battleship to sink and being sent flying by an explosion of TNT Crates, Crash lands right in front of Doctor Nefarious Tropy and N. Brio who interrogate him in order to learn of the location of the treasure and promising to let him go if he does. Crash remains silent which causes N. Tropy and N. Brio to attack. N. Brio drinks a potion that turns him into a gigantic, green frog creature that attacks by bouncing. After their defeat, N. Brio sends Crash launching into the air which causes him to be back at the start of the Iceberg Lab. Later in the game, N. Brio along with N. Tropy and N. Gin are found inside the Evil Twins' vault where they are attacked by Spyro for attempting to steal the riches. Crash: Mind Over Mutant After a long absence from the Crash Bandicoot series, N. Brio makes his return in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. N. Brio teams up with Doctor Neo Cortex and they invent a personal digital assistant called the NV in order to brainwash mutants with. They also both betray Uka Uka and forcefully extract his bad mojo in order to power the NVs. Throughout the game, N. Brio claims to have invented countless products, like Slinkies, and also is the inventor of "Evil Recycling". He is found in a junkyard with the brainwashed Crunch whom he orders to attack Crash and Aku Aku. After Crunch's defeat and freedom from the NV, N. Brio reveals that Uka Uka is the source of the bad mojo and is forced to leave the island. He reluctantly complies after promising that this is not the end. Quotes Cutscene quotes Battle quotes Gallery N Brio CB1.jpg|N. Brio as he appears in Crash Bandicoot N Brio Hologram.jpg|N. Brio's Warp Room hologram as seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back N Brio Bash.jpg|N. Brio as seen in Crash Bash N Brio Twinsanity.gif|N. Brio as seen in Crash Twinsanity N. Brio MoM.jpg|N. Brio as he appears in Crash: Mind Over Mutant N Brio sketch 1.gif|Early N. Brio sketch N Brio sketch 2.gif|N. Brio's monster form sketch Crash Twinsanity Concept 20.jpg|N. Brio along with Doctor N. Gin and Doctor Neo Cortex back in their school days. Crash Twinsanity concept. Crash Twinsanity Concept 51.jpg|Concept of N. Brio (frog monster form) boss fight from Crash Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Concept 66.jpg|Concept of the N. Brio and N. Tropy boss fight from Crash Twinsanity. Category:Crash Bandicoot